Requiem For The Damned
by SlvrTrinity
Summary: A story with a little Yaoi, a little lemons and of vampire activity! Someone wants to take over the world by creating an army of undead, it's up to 2 G-Boys and a lone vampire to stop it, but can they win when the Father of all vampires is involved?
1. Project Anubis

ST: I'm baaaaaaaaack! (evil laughter)

G-Boys: (All Tear drop)

Duo: Oh god! Now what are you planning to do with us?!

ST: He he, not thing too terrible. Honest!

Heero: Hu…I doubt that very much.

ST: (shooting Heero a look) Keep that up mister, and the next fic I write will be something along the lines of you falling passionately in love with RELENA!

Heero: (Shudders visiably)

Disclaimer: G-Wing ain't mine….'nuff said….

****WARNINGS****

This story contains some Yaoi (male x male relations) and some Henti (female x male relations) and perhaps a 3-way…

Duo: Well at least it's got sex!

ST: (Hits Duo up side the head)

Duo: Ow! What's that for!

ST: (grinning evilly) Because I can!

            Seraphine sat hunched over her laptop, staring at the screen. Her hands folded in front of her, her lips resting upon the intertwined fingers. The lights from the screen illuminating her Royal Blue eyes, and made her long, silver braided hair that trailed down her back seem to glisten like liquid metal. She had been sitting like that for the past ten minutes. That's how long Duo Maxwell had stood there when he had found her. Memorized by the young woman before him.

            Seraphine had been the only female chosen to pilot a Gundam. Which, when Wufei had found out, irritated the young Chinese boy to no end. Duo found himself smiling as he remember Wufei's outburst upon finding out. Wufei Chang, the young man who always seemed in control of his emotions, lost it. Duo's grin grew even bigger as he remembers Seraphine calmly walking over to him, and slapping him across his face!

            _:The look on his face, that was priceless!:_ Duo chuckled to himself, _:But then to me, and Hero had to restrain him from trying to kill her.:_ His smile faded suddenly and his eyes clouded. 

_:But Seri would have torn him apart.:_ He thought as a chill ran down his spine, _:Because she's not what Wufei would call a 'weak female'. In fact, she may not look it, but she's probably the strongest out of all of us.:_ His hand balled into a fist. _:That's because she's engineered. A biological organism created by OZ to try and destroy us. She was created from the genes on up to become the perfect spy, solider, and assassin. Whatever Oz needed.:_ His eyes hardened, _:And when they found out that she could think for herself, they tried to destroy her!:_

"Nothing." She said suddenly as she removes her pressed lips from the folded hands and lowered her head to rest on her intertwined fingers. "There's no record, no files, no notes…." She shook her head, "Not even one scrap of information of any records regarding project Anubis."

Duo's heart went ice cold. _:Project Anubis!?:_ His mind whirled.

"Yes, it's what you think Duo." Seraphine said calmly, as Duo jumped a bit as she rose to stretch her back. "Don't you think it's rude to stare at people and ease drop?" She asked as she turned to him, with a playful smile.

Duo looked at her for a moment, then chuckled. "Ha, could never sneak up on you, could I Seri?" He asked using the pet nickname he'd given her many years ago. He had complained that Seraphine was too long to say, so he shortened it. He walked into the room, shoving his hands into his pockets. He almost melded into the darkness of the room except for the white of the priest's collar he wore under the black shirt. His blue-violet eyes looked up at her. "But to come to the point, why are you looking up Project Anubis?"

Seraphine looked at Duo her expression never changing, "You know why." She said evenly.

Duo looked down, as he rested against one of the walls, "Because you were part of that project, weren't you." He said more statement than question, as he looked up at her. "You were the one experiment that got away form OZ."

Seraphine turned to look out the window; it was dark…almost midnight, the time when all the good and decent people should be asleep. "I was created to bring death to the world." She said simply, "I was created to enslave, and bring pain an suffering to a planet that was so…. beautiful." She said as she raised her hand and touched the pads of her fingers to the cool glass window.

She stood that way for the longest Duo opened his moth to say…something. He didn't know quite what but he couldn't stand to see that pained look in her eyes.

"I'm a murderer." She said quietly, startling Duo as she looked down, "More than that, I'm a complete monster. One that should have never been allowed to exist." She turned to Duo her eyes narrowed, "Out of all the Gundam Pilots only you know what I truly am." She said, "You have seen the face of the beast, and yet…" She paused as her eyes softened in confusion, "You could very easily destroy me, still you let me live. Why?"

Duo looked up at her, his eyes softened. "Because I don't think you truly are the monster you make yourself out to be." He said.

Seraphine half laughed as she looked away from him, "Kindness, coming from the self proclaimed God of Death." She chuckled, "I find that, amusing." She turned to the window again, "I find it stranger still that a man of faith, no matter how tainted, would allow a vampire to exist."

"Seri…" Duo whispered as he straightened up.

"You can't sugar coat the truth, Duo." Seraphine said as she looked down at her hands and flexed them. "These hands have been stained with so much blood that I will never be able to clean them, no matter what I do." She looked up again, "Oz took a single strand of DNA from dead young woman, who had powerful psionic abilities, and turned that strand of DNA into a living monster."

She turned to Duo her eyes pleading, "How can I repent when your God hates me so much?!" She demanded her hands held out to him.

"Seri…" Duo whispered, his eyes wide. Never had he seen her life this before, she looked almost…afraid. "What's wrong?" He asked suddenly, "You're not yourself."

"No." She admitted as she lowered her hands and her head. "I suppose I'm not." She closed her eyes, "Oz designed me as a vampire, incorporating a need to consume human blood on order to survive as a control mechanism." She half laughed, "Makes me wonder who was more the monster. Me for having it, or them for thinking it up in the first place."

Suddenly she felt hands on her shoulder, startled she looked up to find Duo's eyes boring down at hers. He had grown taller after the final battle, three years ago. The Gundam pilots were closer to eighteen or nineteen years old now. Most of them still were in the Preventers, helping Relena to maintain peace on Earth and in the colonies. They had all changed, while Seraphine remained….ageless. Trapped in the body of a young woman, forever.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, a twinge of fear in those blue/violet pools. "Oz and Romafeller have been all but destroyed. Why are you looking up Project Anibus?" His eyes searched hers desperately, "What are you looking for?"

Seraphine looked up at Duo, she looked down. "Someone found the lab in Egypt." She said softly, as Duo gasped.

"No way!" He said. "How do you know this?!"

She half laughed, "It was where I was born, Duo." She said, "I have a mental link to that facility. I will know the moment someone enters that lab." She looked up at him, "Someone did." Her eyes firmed, "They took all the data they could find, which wasn't much to being with." Her eyes looked up at his desperately, "Don't you understand, Duo?" She asked as she gripped his arms, "Someone wants to revive project Anibus!" Her eyes devoured his, "Someone wants to create and army of undead, mindless soldiers that will be genetically engineered to follow only one master."

"My God…." Duo whispered as he released on of her shoulders to cover his mouth.

She half smiled, "God has nothing to do with this." She said bitterly, "This is pure human greed, and arrogance."

Suddenly Duo's eyes hardened as he gripped her shoulder again, "You were going to go after these people by yourself, weren't you?!" He demanded angrily. Seraphine firmed her lips, as she looked away. Duo's eyes hardened a bit, "Answer me!"

"Yes." She spat bitterly, once again damning her inability to lie. No matter how hard she tried, she was only able to speak the truth.

"What in the hell are you thinking?!" He demanded. "You were just going to go off on what very well could be a suicide mission!"

"It was my last chance!" She spat back angrily.

That caught Duo short, "What?" He asked confused, "Last chance?"

Seraphine's eyes softened, "If they have the data…" She looked down, "Then they might have the sequences of my DNA mapped out." She closed her eyes, "If I had that, then perhaps the monster could become human."

"What are you talking about?" Duo asked.

"If I can find out exactly why my body needs to consume blood in order to survive," She said softly, "Then maybe there's a way to reverse the process." She looked over her should and out the window, "Maybe I could finally rid myself of my need for blood." She looked up at him, her eyes pleading, "This might be my last chance to become truly become human."


	2. Memories

ST: Well??? (Turning beaming at the Boys)

Duo: (meakly) It's my turn to be picked on isn't it?

ST: BINGO! (ST runs over and glomps on him)

Duo: Why me??

Disclaimer: G-Wing isn't mine! Blah, blah…..

"What?!" Quatre's voice rang in fear, as he shuddered clutching the phone in a death white grip. "Are you sure?!"

"Sure as death." Duo said grimly, "Seri said that someone found the base, and now has access to the files of Project Anibus." He said, "The only reason I found out was because I forced her to tell me about it. Which she wasn't happy about."

"I can imagine." Quatre said grimly, Seraphine was always sensitive about her past. Never really opened up to anyone unless they poked their nose in. Unfortunately, that wasn't Quatre's style, much as he worried about her.

"Project Anibus." Quatre whispered, "Oz's attempt to play God and create weapons of mass destruction."

"Ah, yea." Duo said, but something in his voice caught Quatre's attention.

"There's more?" He asked.

"What? Oh, no!" Duo laughed uneasily. "Nothing."

Quatre's eyes furrowed, _:He's hiding something.:_ Then he spoke again, "Seraphine's with you, isn't she?" He asked.

"Yea." He said, "After finding out what she was researching, I didn't think it wise to leave her alone."

"I don't need a babysitter!" Came the irritated reply, as Quatre smiled. She hadn't changed one bit.

_:I'm sorry, Seraphine but I agree with Duo on this one.:_ He thought as his smile faded, _:You've always gotten a little crazy anytime anyone mention Project Anibus.:_ He mused for a moment, _:No, not crazy…desperate maybe? But we never understood why.:_

"So anyways, we need to get moving on this one right away." Duo said.

"Right." Quatre said, "Where are you now?"

"Uh, England I think." Duo said as Quatre half smiled.

"It's Ireland!" Seraphine's pained irritated voice caused Quatre to smile again. He could almost picture the 'I'm going to ring your neck' glare she always gave Duo.

"Alright. Meet me a the Winner Foundation House in County Calre." He said, "I'll tell my people to be expecting you there."

"Huh?!" Duo asked surprised, "You have a office branch here?!"

Quatre smiled a little, "No, it was my mother's house that father build for her while she was alive."

"You sure about this?" Duo asked, "I mean…."

"It's alright, Duo." Quatre said with a gentle smile. "I'll meet you there in a day or so."

"Right." Duo said, as they said their good byes and hung up the phone.

Quatre sighed as he closed his eyes, when a deep voice startled him.

"Another mission, Master Quatre?" Rashid asked as Quatre looked down at the phone.

"Someone found the files on project Anubis." He said softly.

"No, it can't be!" Rashid said with wide eyes. "That project was pure evil form day one!"

Quatre straightened and looked at Rashid, his eyes clouded. "Seraphine was the one who found out that the files were missing." He said, as he closed his eyes. "I wish I knew her connection to that project!" He said as he balled his fists. "I know she was somehow connected to the Oz organization before she was chosen as a Gundam pilot." He said, "But…." He looked up at Rashid helplessly, "Rashid, there's something about her…."

Rashid nodded, "You sensed it too, Master Quatre." He replied, more statement than question.

Quatre nodded, "Seraphine has a secret." He said, "One that connects her to Project Anibus." He closed his eyes, as he covered his heart. "One that is tearing her heart apart."

Rashid smiled a little, "You are fond of Miss Seraphine?" He asked simply.

That brought Quatre up short, "Well of course!" Quatre said as he felt the blood creep into his cheeks, "She's saved my life more than once, and she is a Gundam pilot!" He said.

Rashid simply smiled a bit, "I shale tell the members of the Maganac to be ready to leave within the hour." He said as he bowed to Quatre a bit, and left the room.

Quatre watched him leave, his cheeks still flaming. _:What's…what's wrong with me?:_ He thought as he clenched the fabric of his shirt tightly. _:Why is my heart beating so fast?:_ He looked at the mirror, at himself and found a stranger looking back at him.

It had been three years since he had seen Seraphine, he had thought about her on and off over those three years and always the though of her brought a smile to his lips. Quatre had never before felt for a girl the way he had for Seraphine. As much as he had once loved Trowa Barton, he cared for Seraphine more.

_:Trowa…:_ The though of the green eyed, Heavyarms pilot made his heart ache. That relationship had ended a year ago. He and Trowa had been dating for about two years, and on their second year anniversary, Trowa had wanted to take their relationship to the next level. Quatre hadn't been ready for that, as much as he loved Trowa it didn't feel…. right. Trowa was angry, and accused Quatre of not loving him enough. An argument ensued and resulted in Trowa slapping Quatre across the face and leaving without a word.

His eyes watered, _:Still, two years later, it still hurts.:_ He thought, as he clutched his aching heart. Angrily he whipped the tears away, _:No, I can't think about him right now. I have to stay focused.:_ Quatre said as he picked up the phone, _:Seraphine needs my help, and I won't let her go off on another suicide mission because she thinks she has to fight all her battles alone!:_

Suddenly a memory popped into his mind, one from three years ago.

_"Just go!" Seraphine snarled at him, as she used the butt of the gun to try and push him away as she clutched her wounded leg in her other hand, blood spurting from between her fingers. "I'll just slow you down!"_

_"I won't!" Quatre snapped back angrily as he quickly pulled off his vest and began to wrap it around her wounded leg. "I will not leave you here!"_

_"Your damned valor is going to get you killed!" Seraphine snapped, "Oz soldiers are looking for us and one of us has to make it off this damned ship alive to tell the others!" She gripped the front of his shirt, her eyes boring into his "Think about the MISSION!"_

_Quatre looked at her, then his eyes firmed, "To hell with the mission!" He snapped back angrily "What? Do you think so little of your own self worth that people can just abandon you without any second thought?!" He demanded angrily._

_Seraphine blinked in surprise, startled by his reaction. Then she spoke "That's… that's how it's been." She said softly, as Quatre's anger quickly deflated as she looked down to the gun. "That's how it's always been." She whispered, "I was designed to be a tool, a weapon…" She said softly, pain in her eyes. "When a weapon is broken, it's to be abandoned." She said sadness creeping into her voice._

_"Seraphine…" Quatre whispered, never before had he seen her like this. The cool, cold solider, now…she looked almost like a child that was about to cry. Gently he cupped her face, startled she turned to him as he smiled at her. "You're not a weapon, Seraphine." He said, "You're a human being, and a friend." He said as he grasped one of her wrists and pulled it around his neck as he hoisted her to her feet, as she stared at him stunned. "And I'm not going to leave you here to die!" He said as he began moving again, "I'm not going to abandon you."_

"Not now." Quatre said softly, as his lips firmed, "Not ever!"


	3. The Meeting

ST: Chapter 3! Enjoy!

            Duo: (looking worried) What that's it?

            ST: Hey! Even I get short of time once in a while! So enjoy the reprieve!

            G-Boys: (Start partying!)

            ST: (Whispering) Acutely, I though I'd give them a break! But just wait till later! (Evil grin)

Seraphine sat in the car, her arms folded tightly across her chest ad Duo looked over at her one of his hands on the steering wheel, the other hanging outside of the car.

            "It'll be good to see Quatre again." He said, trying to make some conversation.

            "I didn't want others involved, Duo." Seraphine said her voice tight. _:Hell, I didn't want anyone involved in the first place.:_ She thought.

            He sighed, "Seraphine, we need help. Quatre is the only one I trust who has the resources to help us. Hell, you know he'd help you in an instant!"

            "That's not the point!" Seraphine flared as she looked away, "I don't want him to know about me!" She said defeated. Duo looked over at her, and waited. Seraphine closed her eyes; "Quatre was the first person to call me human." She said softly, "He was the first person to see me…as a person…and not as a monster."

            "You're afraid if he finds out what you are, he'll hate you." Duo said as Seraphine looked up out the window, the glass reflected her eyes didn't soften that look of sadness in them. Duo sighed as he looked back at the road, "I don't think you're giving him enough credit."

            Seraphine looked over at him confused as he continued. "I mean think about it. Out of all of us Gundam pilots, Quatre was always the most understanding, and compassionate one." He looked over at Seraphine, "Which is why I was surprised when you told me that I was the only one who know about you, all those years back."

            Seraphine half smiled, "If you hadn't have followed me to Barge…" She said.

            Duo looked back to the road, as memories of long ago seeped into his mind.

            _"Seraphine!" Duo screamed as explosions went off all around him, as he firmed his lips. He knew he had seen her run this way and took off after her._

_            "Where in the hell did you go?!" He demanded, "If we don't get off of this…" He rounded the corner, and whatever he was going to say died on his lips as his eyes widened in horror._

_            Standing before him was the most horrific sight he had ever seen. Seraphine, her back was to him, riddle with bullet holes as blood seeped out, leaving a trail of red against the dark black of the space suite. She never turned around, and the OZ solider before her shook with fear as he kept squeezing the trigger of the now empty weapon in his hands._

_            "You…" Her voice hissed as she took a step toward the solider, her body not registering the wounds. "I remember you."_

_            "This can't be!" The solider cried out, "You were terminated! Everything from Project Anibus was destroyed!"_

:Project Anibus:_ Duo thought,_ :What the hell is that?!:

_            "You can't kill…" Seraphine hissed "…something that's already dead!" Duo never saw her move, the next thing he knew Seraphine was behind the man his back pressed into her chest as she pined him and jerked his head to one side exposing the tender part of his neck. "Now tell me!" She shouted, "Where are the files!"_

_            "I don't know!" The man wailed in fear._

_            "I don't believe you!" She spat, "You were the solider left behind to destroy everything and make sure that I was dead!" She snarled, "You know where they are." Her eyes hardened, "If you don't tell me…" Suddenly Seraphine's eyes changed, they became ice blue with the pupils slit like those of a cat's as she curled back her lips to revile to lilly white, and very sharp fangs, "…then I will have to find out myself!"_

_            With that Duo stood, frozen in horror as Seraphine snapped her head down and saw her bite the man on the flesh of the next. His mind finally registering what she truly was. The man struggled for a moment longer then fell limp in her arms, as Seraphine tore her mouth away from his neck and laid him down. Duo saw the wounds close up through the holes of the space suite. She looked at the man a moment longer, then she spoke and to his surprise there was sadness in her voice._

_            "You have seen the face of the beast, Duo Maxwell." She said evenly, startling him as she looked up her eye back to normal and pain etched in them. "Now the question becomes…" She said as she rose slowly, "…what will you do?"_

            _:What would I do?:_ Duo though with a half smiled, _:I lost it is what I did. Completely became unglued, so much so that Seri had to haul my hysterical butt out of Barge." _

            He looked over at Seraphine, who was simply looking out the window. _:She told me everything, after that about herself, and Project Anibus. She told me that that was the first time that she was forced to drink human blood from an unwilling person, which I would believe. Despite everything else that she is, Seraphine isn't a cold-blooded killer. She wouldn't kill for sport.:_ He sighed, _:If Quatre is going to help us, he should know everything.:_

            "You're thinking." Seraphine said softly.

            Duo smiled, "Reading my thoughts again?" He asked.

            "No." She said, "You just got really quite, and the only time you do that is when you're thinking."

            Duo smiled a little then his smile faded, "If he's going to help us, Quatre should know Seri." He said

            "Absolutely not." Seraphine said emphatically.

            "It's not right to keep this kind of information from people on the mission." Duo said.

            "I know!" Seraphine flared a bit, "It's just…." She stumbled, helplessly as she looked away.

            _:It's just that you consider Quatre to be a close friend.:_ His eyes softened, _:You're afraid of being alone again.:_ His eyes looked forward and hardened a bit. _:That won't happen. So long as I'm alive, you won't ever be alone. That I promise you.:_

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *          

            "Duo!" Quatre greeted them smiling as he hugged his friend. Seraphine watched as she rose from the car. Her eyes softened; there was something different here. She saw a great sadness hinged around those aquamarine eyes.

            _:Thoes aren't Quatre's eyes.:_ Seraphine thought as she walked slowly over to the pair her heart aching. _:What's happened to him?:_

            They laughed for a moment then he turned and Seraphine saw his eyes widen. She smiled gently at him, "Hello Quatre." She said.

            "Seraphine…" Quatre said as he walked over to her, his eyes never leaving her.

            He got within a bear arms length of her, and Seraphine's eyes softened. "Quatre…" She whispered, "Why is there pain in your eyes?" She asked as she gently raised her hand and touched the pads of her fingers to his cheek.

            Gently Quatre grasped her hands, "I…" He whispered, as tears filled his eyes. "I…" Seraphine looked at him confused, and suddenly Quatre collapsed on Seraphine, his face buried into her shoulder as he sobbed horribly, crying as if he has lost everything dear to him in the world.

            Seraphine brought her arms up around him holding his shoulders as she looked at Duo confused, Duo simply looked at Quatre his eyes softened in sympathy…and something else. Seraphine looked at his gaze, it almost seemed…. wistful.

            Seraphine released one arm from the boy and held it out to Duo, he looked at her for a moment as she looked at him. _:He's hurting, Duo.:_ She sent to him, as Duo looked at her. _:For whatever reason, he needs his friends to comfort him.:_ Hesitantly Duo took a step to Seraphine, unsure. She waited as he took another and finally reached out for her hand. Seraphine drew him to the embrace as she held him in one arm and Quatre in the other; Duo simply raised his arms so that was holding him and the other, Seraphine.

            They stood like that for a while, until Quatre got himself under control. He gently pulled away from Seraphine and Duo whipping his tears away with the back of his sleeve. "I'm sorry." He whispered, chuckling a bit. "I'm not sure what came over me."

            "It's alright." Seraphine said with a smile, "It looks as if you needed it." She looked over at Duo who simply patted Quatre's shoulder with sympathy in his eyes. She narrowed hers.

            _:You know what this is all about, don't you?:_ She asked Duo, who looked at her his blue/violet eyes helpless.

            _:Yea.:_ He said as he looked away from her. _:But it's not my story to tell.:_

            Seraphine nodded, she understood. If she wanted to know what was happening, she'd have to hear it from Quatre.

            She smiled, at the blonde "It's wonderful to see you again, Quatre." She said as she smiled and cupped his face, "Looks like you've grown." She chuckled, "I have to look up now to look at you!"

            Quatre laughed as he blushed a little. The statement had been true, the last time she saw him he had about around her height if not a little shorter. Now he topped her by a good two to three inches. He looked back over at her, his blush fading a bit. "You look great, Seraphine." He said, and smiled. "You look like you haven't changed a bit!"

            Seraphine's smile faded a bit, "Glad to hear that. That means I didn't get fat!" She said with a chuckle. But something in her laugh and the sadness that surrounded her eyes spoke differently. Quatre's brow furrowed.

            _:Something's wrong.:_ He thought, as she saw him looking at her she looked away.

            "So how's Rashid, and the rest?" She asked, not looking at him.

            "They're well." He said with a smile, "All anxious to see you again." His eyes softened, "We're all eager to hear what's happened to you over the last three years. It was like you had just dropped out of the universe."

            "No…" Seraphine whispered as she looked over to the sunset the old pain returning to her eyes. "Not yet."

            Quatre looked over at Duo, concerned who looked at him with worry as they both looked back at Seraphine. Suddenly she turned around and smiled, "So tell me," She asked, "How's Trowa? Is he out?" She chuckled, "You two were always inseparable…."

            "Trowa's…. gone." Quatre said as he looked down, and immediately Seraphine's smile faded.

            "Gone?" She asked, confused as she saw Duo gingerly put a reassuring hand on Quatre's shoulder. She looked at them as Duo looked up at her, "What do you mean, he's gone?" She asked stunned.

            "We…parted ways about two years ago." He whispered, the pain still evident in his voice.

            "Oh, Quatre." Seraphine said as she walked over to him and grasped on of his hands, "I'm so sorry."

            Quatre seemed to shake his had once then looked up at her with a happy expression that she knew was forced. "It's alright." He said, "It's in the past, and besides…" Suddenly he gasped as Seraphine stepped closer her arms coming up around him and held him tightly.

            "Don't." She whispered, as she closed her eyes tightly, "Don't fore yourself to feel something you're not." She said, "It's not right, and it's nor fair to you."

            Wordlessly Quatre raised a trembling hand the grasp her shoulder, as tears threatened to overwhelm him again "I'm…sorry." He whispered.

            "What for?" She asked, as she pulled back from him to hold him at arms length, as she gently whipped the tears from his eyes and rubbed his arms gently "Do you want to tell me about it?"

            "I…" Quatre began as he looked past her and his eyes widened.

            Suddenly Seraphine felt darkness close in about her. Immediately her senses came on line as she whirled around to see….

            "Trowa!" Duo whispered his eyes wide with surprise.

            Standing at the gate was the green eyed, Heavyarms pilot. He looked at the trio, his eyes emotionless.

            "T…Trowa?" Quatre whispered, stunned all his emotions churning.

            "It's good to see you again, Quatre." He said softly, as he looked down. "I was…" The young man began, "I was hopping…. that we could talk." He lifted his eyes again.

            Seraphine's eyes narrowed, _:This isn't right.:_ She thought as she looked at the young man. Something wasn't quite right about him, as he began walking over to Quatre, his green eyes shown pain.

            "I've…. missed you." The young man whispered as Quatre gasped, tears in his eyes. The young man reached for Quatre, when to Seraphine's horror she realized what was wrong. He had no aura!

            "No!" Seraphine screamed as she interposed herself between Quatre and the creature, shoving it away her eyes blazing as her commanded her sword to appear as she took up stance glaring at the creature.

            "Seraphine?!" Quatre cried out, "Wha…what are you doing?!"

            "Duo, get Quatre out of here!" Seraphine shouted, as the creature straightened to look at Seraphine angrily. "This thing isn't Trowa!" She shouted as she firmed her lips, "It's an undead!"

            "Shit!" Duo cursed as he gripped Quatre by the shoulder, "C'mon man! We gotta go!"

            "Wait!" Quatre cried, "What's going on here?! Why's Seraphine treating Trowa like an enemy!?!" Confusion assaulted him as he looked at Trowa.

            "That's because it's not the Trowa we know!" Duo said as he tried to pull the young man away, "that thing, ain't human!"

            "What?!" Quatre demanded.

            "What do you want here, Childe of Cain?" She demanded angrily her eyes showing no fear to the creature before her.

            Slowly the thing straightened and raised it's head, it's green eyes looked upon the young woman standing before him, with sword in hand glaring at him with no fear. "Interesting." It said, "That a mere human is able to detect my true nature." He crooned as it laughed, a chilling sound that echoed through the heart and souls of all humans present.

            "Answer my question, and I will kill you quickly." Seraphine snapped.

            "You?" It asked, "Kill an immortal?" It laughed again, "How vain you are, human."

            Seraphine smiled, "And how stupid you are," She whispered, "For not recognizing me!" She screamed as she launched herself at the creature, who was only barely able to avoid her sword. It looked at her with wide eyes as she flashed her ice blue ones up at it. 

            "No!" It cried, "It's not possible!"

            Angrily Seraphine launched herself at the vampire again, but this time he wasn't so lucky. The blade caught him in the arm as he cried out in agony as he clutched the wound as it dripped with blood. Stunned he looked back up at her as she took in the length of the blade with a cruel smile.

            "Pure silver." She pointed out, "A blade forged and blessed by the priest's of faith." Her eyes hardened, as she pointed, "This blade is more than enough to kill the likes of you."

            "How can you be doing this?!" The thing cried out, "You're one of us!"

            Angrily Seraphine pressed the edge of the blade into the things throat, it's eyes widened in fear. "I am nothing like you!" She spat, "Answer my question!"

            The think looked at her, then laughed. "If I don't tell you, you'll kill me." He crooned, "If I do tell you, either you'll kill me or they will." It mused.

            "They?" Seraphine asked.

            The creature smiled up at her, "They who command me."

            "Command you…?" Seraphine whispered, as her eyes widened, "You're a creation of project Anubis!" She whispered in horror as the thing looked at her, and smiled.

            "And you are Lillith to us," It crooned, "Mother!" It spat as it launched its self as Seraphine. She dodged the creature her eyes hardening. "Why do you fight your children?!" It demeaned "You should be helping us!"

            "Never!" Seraphine snarled, "I, like you, should never have been born!" She screamed as she arched her blade down and cleaved the young man's chest. He cried out in agony, screaming as his eyes flaired….evil….yellow. Pupils slit like those of a cat's, fangs exposed from parted screaming lips as it fell forward, blood gushing from the wound into the thirsty ground.

            Seraphine stood over the man, for a moment panting heavily. _:If this thing was created form project Anubis, then…:_

            "TROWA!" Quatre's agonized cried called her back to the here and now, startled Seraphine turned around to see Duo barely holding back terrified, and hysterical Quatre.

            "Damnit Duo!" Seraphine swore as she started over toward the two, "I told you to get him out of here!"

            "I…" Duo called as he looked up, his eyes wide. "Seraphine, look out!" He screamed.

            Seraphine didn't even have time to turn, as she felt the knife rip through her flesh as, and puncture her lung as she gasped once in shock as she looked down and saw the silver glint of the knife sticking out of her chest.

            "I was mistaken." The thing crooned into her ear as she felt the blood well up and trickle out form the corner of her mouth. "You couldn't have been one of us." It snarled as it twisted the knife as Seraphine screamed in agony. "We are not so easy to kill!" He snarled as it pushed her of off the blade so that she landed face down on the ground, her blood pooling around her dormant form.

            "NO!" Duo cried out in agony, "SERAPHINE!"

            "No." Quatre gasped, "Trowa, how could you?!"

            The thing looked up at then and smiled evilly at Quatre, "It's because you are weak." It hissed as Quatre gasped, his eyes wide. "You weren't strong enough to face your fears with me." It looked down at Seraphine, "And you weren't strong enough to save the friend you love!"

            "No!" Quatre cried out, "That's not true!"

            "Damn you!" Duo spat as he interposed himself between Quatre and the monster, as he poised a gun at the creature.

            The creature simply looked at Duo and laughed, "You think that will help you?" It asked.

            "Quatre." Duo hissed, "When I start firing, you run for it." He whispered.

            "No, I can't!" He whispered tears streaming down his face, "This is all my fault!"

            "Damnit!" Duo shouted, "Don't you get it, this thing was after you and Seraphine was trying to save you!"

            "No one can save you now, Quatre Rebarba Winner." The creature sneered as it began walking over to them. "Anyone foolish to try and save you will end up…." It smiled viscously, "Just like your friend."

            "Bastard!" Duo snarled, as the thing laughed then suddenly it gasped as the point of a sword broke though it's chest as it screamed in agony.

            "Now I know, you are not Trowa Barton!" Seraphine's voice rang out as she lifted the creature up on her sword as it's agonized cried echoed through the moor. "He would have known better than to turn his back on me!" She screamed as she flung the creature off her sword as it crashed into one of the stone pillars by the gate with a sicken thud.

            "Alright!" Duo cried out, joyously "Kick its ass, Seri!"

            "Duo!" Seraphine snapped, "Water!"

            "Gotcha!" Duo pulled a metal vile filled with holy water from his pock and tossed it to her as she caught it in mid air.

            Seraphine rushed the thing again as it climbed shakily to it's feet and she ran it through with her sword piercing its heart as it cried out again it's eyes wide as she glared at him, her Royal Blue eyes, now a piercing ice blue with the pupils slit like those of a cats and her parted lips exposed to lily white fangs.

            "No!" It croaked, "It can't be!"

            "It can." Seraphine snarled as she twisted her sword as it cried out in agony. "I'll see your rotted corpse in hell!" She screamed as she flung the holy water into the things face. It screamed clawing it's face as she pulled out her sword and whirled around taking the creatures' head with her final stroke.

            "Yes!" Duo cried out as Seraphine calmly cleaned her sword off on the front of her pant legs, as she held it out to the side it simply vanished.

            "Seraphine!" Quatre cried out as her shoulder tightened as he rushed over to her, as she looked down at her wound, her head bowed. "How?" He whispered, as he saw the wound looked more like an angry scratch than it did the gaping stab wound that he had seen. "This wound…."

            "Quatre…." Seraphine whispered as she grasped one of his hand, he looked down at her still bowed head. "I'm so sorry."

            "Sorry?" He whispered, "Seraphine?"

            Wordlessly she looked up at him, and Quatre gasped. The eyes that looked back at him weren't Seraphine's eyes. The two pools of deep Royal Blue were now a pair of iced, steel blue. Her pupils were slit like those of a cat as she looked up at him, pained.

            "My God!" Quatre pulled away from her as Duo came running up and stopped short.

            "Oh, shit." He muttered, as he looked form Quatre to Seraphine and back again. "This could get messy."

            "Wha…. what is this, Seraphine?!" Quatre asked his voice on the edge of hysterical his eyes wide, pupils dilated. 

            Seraphine looked at him sadly, "This is the truth Quatre." Seraphine said, "I am, what you see before you." Her eyes begged for understanding, "I am like that creature I just killed. A child of darkness," She looked down a little, "A childe of Cain. Forever cursed to feed of the blood of the living." She looked back up at him helplessly. "I'm a vampire, Quatre."

            "No!" Quatre whispered, "It's not true!" He shouted.

            "Quatre look at me!" Seraphine demanded as he gripped both his hands, "This is me! This is all of me!" Her eyes softened, "This is what I always have been, please try to understand." Her eyes pleaded, "You considered me human once, and you're friend…please, as my friend…. try to understand."

            Quatre simply stared at her for the longest time, this was too much to see something that looked like Trowa try to kill him, stab Seraphine…it was all too much. His vision faded as his eyes closed.

            "Quatre!" Seraphine cried out as she caught him as he fell easing him to the ground, her eyes wide with worry.

            "Well," Duo said lamely, "At least he took it better than me."


	4. Pain

ST: Ch 4…..ENJOY!!

Duo: Yea! Another reprieve!

ST: (Snatching his ear) What was that?

DUO: (Wincing) OW! OW! OW! ER…..um…. nevermind (sulken)

ST: (Grining) Thought so… 

"How is he?" Seraphine asked as Rashid walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.

            "He's asleep." The man reported as he looked at Seraphine, "His system is still in shock from all that has happened."

            "Yea." Duo said, "Bet the poor guy never saw a real live vampire before." He mused, as Rashid elbowed him, a little hard. 

"Ouch!" Duo cried out rubbing his ribs. "What's the…." Then he looked over at Seraphine. She had on a borrowed white shirt, since her old black one now had a gaping hold in the front of it where she had been stabbed. Her pants were still smeared with blood, her hair plastered to her face with sweat and blood….but that's not what tore Duo's heart. The pure look of pain and misery he saw there ripped his heart to shreds.

            "Oh, hey…." Duo stammered, "I'm sorry, Seri…."

            She held up his hand, "No, it's alright." Seraphine said as she closed her eyes. "It's the truth. Quatre's probably only ever read about vampires, and to see one up close…" She shook her head as she leaned forward and buried her face in her hands. "Damn, I was so stupid!" She barked, "How could I be so careless?!"

            "Seri, this isn't your fault!" Duo said as he walked over to her as she lowered one hand.

            "Who else is there to blame but me." She asked bitterly, "The thing told me I was Lilith." 

            "Lilith?" Duo asked, "I don't understand."

            Seraphine sighed as she leaned back, "You know the story of Cain and Able?" She asked.

            "Yea." Duo said, as he looked over as Rashid.

            The big man nodded, "I am familiar with this story."

            Seraphine looked up at them her elbows resting on her knees as she looked down, "After God cursed Cain for killing his brother, he was banished to a land of darkness. According to stories this land was called Nod." She closed her eyes, "That's where he met her…."

            "Her?" Duo asked.

            "Lilith." Seraphine said softly, "Who was supposed to have been Adam's first wife. She disagreed with God and he banished her as well, then God created Eve from Adam." She closed her eyes, "Lilith was the one who…awakened Cain." She said softly, "He drank her blood, and that turned him into the first vampire."

            "You're kidding me!" Duo snapped.

            Seraphine simply shrugged, "This is according to ledged." She said, "Passed down from generation to generation of the Children of Darkness."

            "How the hell do you know this, Seri?" Duo asked, as she looked up at him sadly.

            "You know the answer to that." She said, "You know I'm not the only vampire in the world. You've seen them, just as I have." Duo grimaced and looked away, shaking his head. 

            "Excuse me, Miss Seraphine, but what does this have to do with that creature calling you Lilith?" Rashid asked, confused.

            Seraphine's eyes hardened, "It means that whoever stole the files from Project Anubis, used my genetic template to create that thing." She said angrily.

            "Shit!" Duo cursed as he looked up at her, "Then we're too late?"

            "Not yet." Seraphine mused, as her brow furrowed in thought, "If this person had everything they needed to create more vampires, then why haven't they made a move to take control of the world?" She asked, "Yet, we've heard no stories of any walking undead army or any more romers about vampires, besides the usual ones that creep up." She looked up at the two men, "Normal vampires don't like draw attention to themselves, they like working in the background. Keeping out of the lime light." Her brow furrowed again, "Then there's the question as to why did they make that vampire look like Trowa Barton?" She said pursing her lips together.

            "As an assassin." Duo said, "That's why you said."

            "I think I was wrong." Seraphine said, "I think it's purpose here was something other than an assassination." She paused, searching her memory for the things reactions, "It's mannerism…" She mused, "It was like it wanted to get close to Quatre…." Then suddenly she gasped as she looked up and over at Duo as the though came to him too.

            "They were trying to take control of Quatre!" Duo gasped.

            "It makes since." Seraphine said, "The materials for project Anubis cost a lot of money, who better to supply them without causing any suspicion than the richest foundation on the Earth and in the Colonies."

            "But how did they get a creature to look like Trowa Barton?" Rashid asked.

            Seraphine half smile, "That's easy enough, all you need is a single strand of DNA to over lay the basic structure…." She shook her head, "They could have gotten that form anywhere. A strand of hair, a drop of blood, a flake of dead skin…." She raised her hands and pressed them into her lips. "So this means that they can create the creatures already." She shook her head, "But apparently they are running low on the materials to do it." Seraphine rubbed her head, "Which means we still have some time."

            Gently she felt a hand upon her shoulder, she looked up and saw Duo looking down at her. "I think that's enough for tonight, Seri." He said, and then smiled a little "Not to put it on too fine a point, but you look like hell."

            Seraphine made a face, "Try not to sugar coat it, Duo." She said sarcastically.

            Duo smiled a little more, then his smile faded. "No, I mean it." He said. "It's late, and you had a pretty nasty wound. You may be a vampire, but you also need time to heal."

            "I would agree with Mr. Maxwell, Miss Seraphine." Rashid said as he walked over to her and smiled down at her gently, "You have my deepest thanks for saving Master Quatre, but now you should get some rest."

            Seraphine looked up at him then smiled, and nodded. "Alright." She said as she rose for a moment, "Then I should get going."

            "Going?" Duo asked, "Where?"

            "To town." She said, "If I'm lucky, I should still be able to get a room…."

            "That is not necessary." Rashid said, "Master Quatre had prepared quarters for you both. You are more than welcome in his house."

            Seraphine looked down, and closed her eyes. "I can't."

            "What?" Duo cried, "Why not?"

            Seraphine looked at Duo and Rashid, "Look at me." She said simply, "I'm a born killer, a murderer." Her eyes softened, "I know Quatre's father would never approve of letting something like me stay in his house, let alone the house he built for the woman he loved!" She shook her head, "It wouldn't be right." She looked down, pain in her eyes.

            "Oh, Seri…" Duo whispered, his heart breaking for her.

            Gingerly she felt a hand upon her shoulder, she looked up and saw Rashid smiling down at her. "I did not have the pleasure of knowing Master Quatre's father." He said, "But I do know Master Quatre. No matter what else you might be, to him…you are and always will be a dear friend."

            "Rashid…" Seraphine whispered her eyes wide. "I…I don't know what to say."

            The man smiled, "You do not have to say anything, Miss Seraphine." He patted her gently; "You just have to know that for Master Quatre, you are always welcome in his home."

            Seraphine looked at the man for a moment, then smiled. "Thank you, Rashid." She whispered to moved to say anything else.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *          

            Rashid had shown them their quarters and had bid them a good night. They were just down the hall from Quatre's room where, Seraphine hoped, that the young man was getting some rest. As for herself, Seraphine lay in the huge bed and stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep.

            _:Not too surprising.:_ She thought, as she traced invisible patterns on the ceiling _:After that battle, my adrenalin still surging. Once it calms down, I'll probably be exhausted.:_

            She listened to the quite, and could make out the movements of the wildlife in the woods just outside her window. Her brow furrowed again in thought, _:This world is so beautiful.:_ She though, _:Do people know how truly wonderful Earth can be?:_ Then suddenly she caught a wiff of something in the air.

            Instantly she sat up, her séances on alert as she listened. _:What's this?:_ She thought as she breathed the sent in deeply. Then her eyes widened, _:This is blood!:_ She though as she threw off the covers and quickly pulled on her pants. As she listened again, _:It's coming from Quatre's room, but I don't sense any other presence in there either alive or dead.:_ A little demonic hand squeezed her heart, as she stepped into the shadows and reappeared in Duo's room.

            The young man was sprawled all over the bed, and had on a dark grey tank-top, and matching boxer short. Seraphine rushed over to his bed, "Duo!" She whispered as she shook him a little. The young man moaned a bit, as she shook him a little harder. "Duo! Wake up!"

            "Wha…" The young man protested as he opened his eyes, "Seraphine?!" He gasped his eyes wide as he set up, his hair slightly escaping from the braid it had been confined in.

            He gasped as his heart thudded in his chest, Seraphine was standing over him her long silver hair free of all confines as it haloed her face, and traied down over her shoulders, she wore a loose white camisole that fitted sweetly around her small breasts, she looked like an angle.

            "I smell blood." She said softly, calling Duo back to the here and now "And it's coming from Quatre's room."

            "Shit!" Duo swore as he leapt out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants, the image of Seraphine still branded into his mind as he shook his head and tried to clear it. "Anyone else in there?"

            "No." She reported, "Just him." She looked over at Duo, "After what happened this evening, I though it best to have you come along with me."

            "Seri…" Duo said, then shook his head. She was afraid, she still didn't know how Quatre would feel about her now that he knew she was a vampire. _:Why can't you get it through that stubborn Irish skull of yours?!:_ He thought as he followed her out of the room, _:Quatre couldn't care less if you had been blue skinned with green hair! It's you, Seraphine the person, he cares for so much!:_

            They reached the door, when Duo had an idea. "Seri." He whispered, "Do you think Quatre's doing what I think he's doing?"

            Seraphine looked over to Duo, "I really hope not." She said, as he pursed his lips together.

            "If both of us go in at the same time, it might frighten him." Duo said, "Why don't you go in first and look things over." He said.

            "Duo!" Seraphine hissed her eyes wide.

            "I mean it!" Duo snapped, "If he's trying to off himself, having two people charging in might send him over the edge!" He looked at her, "Seri, please. You're better at this than I am."

            Seraphine looked at him for a moment, "Alright." She whispered, "If you hear me scream, you better come running!"

            Duo winked at her, "Sure thing."

            With that Seraphine stepped back into the shadows and vanished form sight as Duo shook his head, "I have got to get her to teach me that trick!"

            Seraphine slipped from the shadows into Quatre's room, she took a quick survey and found the room and bed to be empty. She then heard running water and noticed that there was a dim light shining from underneath the door that lead to the bathroom. Silently she moved to the door, and pressed her ear into it. She could barely hear the sobs over the running water, but the smell of blood grew stronger.

            She firmed her lips, as she gently laid one hand upon the door and twisted the handle. Quietly the door opened, as Seraphine gasped. The smell of blood had become almost over powering as she saw Quatre. He was sitting on the floor, his legs pulled up to him as he sobbed horribly, as an old style straight razorblade dangled from his limp fingers. Blood was smeared everywhere, as the young man sobbed.

            "I'm weak…" He cried pulling his legs closer to him, "Trowa was right….I am weak! I shouldn't be allowed to live!" He cried harder as his fingers tightened around the razorblade, "But I'm too weak even for this!"

            Wordlessly Seraphine walked into the room, and knelt down next to him. Her hand snaked out; grabbing the blade covered in blood she snatched it away from him. Quatre gasped, as he looked up in horror to see who had found him.

            "No!" He cried as he pushed away from Seraphine, curling into a tighter ball hiding his face form her "Don't look at me!" He screamed as he brought up his arms blood smeared over his pants and bear chest.

            "Oh Quatre." Seraphine whispered, her eyes pained as she crawled over to the young man and gently stroked his hair.

            "No!" He cried, pulling away from her.

            "It's alright, Quatre." Seraphine soothed him, as she stroked his hair gently as she settled herself next to him and smiled. "You're going to be alright."

            Quatre tentatively lowered his arms to look at her the pain in his eyes tearing at her heart as she forced herself to smile. "See?" She said as she held out her other hand to him, using her telekinesis to transport the dangerous blade far away from him as she turned her hand over. "Nothing's here to hurt you."

            Quatre looked at Seraphine, his heart thumped loudly, almost painfully. Her long silver hair was down from the confining braid she always wore. She had on a loose, white camisole that hugged the curves of her body gently, covering over her small bit firm breasts. She looked…. angelic.

            Quatre's eyes trailed down to the small white scar upon her chest where the creature had stabbed her earlier as tears stung his eyes. "It's my fault!" He whimpered, as he bowed his head again. "It's all my fault!"

            "What?" Seraphine whispered as she lowered her hand and continued to stroke his hair gently, "What's all your fault?"

            "You got hurt…. because of my weakness!" Quatre sobbed, "If I had been strong, I would have been able to tell Trowa how I felt! Then he might not have turned…."

            "Hush!" Seraphine whispered, as she placed a hand upon his bear arm, and climbed to her knees. "Quatre…" She said as rose to her knees, gingerly she place her fingers under his chin, "Quatre…look at me." She said as she tilted his face up to look at her, tears sliding down the blotchy red skin of hic cheeks as she held his gaze, "What I killed, wasn't Trowa Barton." She said evenly, "It was a thing designed to look and act like him," She smiled, "But it wasn't him."

            "It…it wasn't?" Quatre whispered, her words slowly penetrating the grief he had pent up for the last year.

            "No." Seraphine smiled, as she looked down to his wrists, her eyes softened. "Oh, Quatre…." She whispered as she took one of his hands and extended his arm looking at the wounds, and the scars of old wound all along his arm. Quatre looked down, ashamed as he tried to pull away from her, but she held him firm. She looked up at him, and smiled gently. "Lets get this taken care of, okay?" She asked, as she stroked his hair as he turned to looked at her, his eyes wide. "It's the first time I get to see you in three years, and I'd hate for it to be wasted in a hospital!" She winked at him as she looked around for something she could use as a bandage.

            Quatre couldn't believe his ears. No words of bratement came from Seraphine, no chastising, no critizing, nothing…. but concern for him flow from her. Suddenly Quatre couldn't take it anymore, he launched himself into her arms and gripped her, sobbing horribly.

            Seraphine was startled at first, but then gently settled her arms around him her cheek resting at the top of his head. "You'll be alright." She assured him, as she stroked his hair rocking him gently, "You've the strongest heart of us all, Quatre." She said as she smiled, "You're going to be just fine."

            After a while, his soft sobs died, as Seraphine looked down and realized that he had fallen fast asleep, exhausted. Mentally, she called Duo in and with his help they bandaged, and cleaned him up. Seraphine noted, Duo's particular care of Quatre's wounds, and he instisted carrying to young man to his bed.

            _:Curiouser, and Curiouser…:_ Seraphine thought, as a smile crept to her lips. Once Duo gently lay Quatre onto the king size bed Seraphine helped him draw up the covers and tuck him in.

            "We shouldn't leave him alone." Seraphine said as Duo looked up at her.

            "Do you want to stay with him?" Duo asked, as Seraphine caught a pang of wistfulness in the young man's voice. If the situation wasn't so funny, Seraphine might have found it amusing.

            "I think we both should stay." She said as she climbed into the bed next to Quatre, pulling some of the covers hanging off to the side over her.

            "What?!" Duo hiss softly, as not to disturbed Quatre his heart racing, "Are you nuts?!"

            "Quatre needs people around him who care, Duo." She said "He needs his friends right now." She lowered her head to the pillow as she looked up at him, "Quatre's sensitive to those around him, if we stay with him he'll pick up our presence and hopefully that will undo some of the damage that the creature did."

            "What damage?" Duo demanded.

            "For some people, words can be sharper than swords, Duo." She said as Duo nodded, remembering what had been said and his own knowledge of how Quatre ad Trowa broke up.

            "Alright." He whispered, as he crawled onto the bed, copying Seraphine's movements, "Make any jokes about how I look in the morning, and I'll never forgive you!" He quipped as Seraphine smiled.

            "Never." She said, as she waited for Duo to settle in, and a moment later both of them lay on either side of Quatre, fast asleep.

            Quatre was the first to awake, he was confused disoriented as he raised one hand to rub his eyes he stopped and his eyes widened. Tied around his wrist was a clean white bandage as his heart froze in horror. It wasn't a dream! Seraphine had come to his room last night and saw him! Quatre squeezed his eyes shut and moaned softly in shame as he rolled his head to the right, a soft sigh made his eyes snap open immediately and Quatre almost choked on his next breath. For there lying beside him…. was Seraphine!

            She lay less than an arms length away, her silver hair fanned out all around her, cascading down over the pillows. She looked like a innocent child, her face relaxed and showed none of the pain he always saw her carry. His mind worked again, and now he knew what she always looked do pained. His eyes softened as the ramifications of the burden she was forced to carry hit him.

            She had always distanced herself from others, because of what she was. Probably afraid of what would happen if anyone found out. She was alone, because she had to be. While he…he was alone and whined about it. He voiced his fears to any that would listen and give him sympathy while Seraphine…never once whined, and never had he heard her complain.

            Quatre squeezed his eyes shut, _:God, I'm pathetic!:_

            _:You're not pathetic.:_ A bright voice called into his mind, startled his eyes snapped open as he gaped. Seraphine looked at him, with a soft smile and bright Royal Blue eyes. _:You are far from patchetic, Quatre.:_ Her eyes softened, _:You're just too hard on yourself sometimes.:_

            _:Ser…Seraphine?!:_ Quatre thought back at her, as she smiled again.

            _:Surprised?:_ She asked, _:You knew I has psionic abilities, why are you so surprised?:_

_            :I…I just didn't…:_ He stammered.

            _:Didn't expect to wake up and find me curled up in your bed?:_ She asked archly, with a sly smile. _:Well, you are a handsome young man.:_ She winked at him, as he blushed furiously. _:Duo staid too.: _ She told him, as his brow wrinkled.

            _:Duo?:_  He asked as Seraphine pointed with her chin, slowly Quatre rolled his head over to find the God of Death sleeping peacefully among squewied blankets. _:We staid with you last night.:_ Seraphine though at him as he turned back to look at her, her eyes filled with concern _:We were worried about you and didn't want to leave you alone.:_

            Quatre looked down, _:I'm sorry…:_ He thought ashamed, and suddenly he felt a gentle hand upon his cheek, startled he looked up to find Seraphine cupping his face tenderly.

            _:There's nothing to be sorry for.:_ She told him, and smiled. _:And there's nothing to be ashamed of. You have the right to feel how you feel.:_ She told him and her eyes firmed, _:And if someone cannot respect your feelings, and your wishes, then they are not deserving of you!:_ She told him.

            _:Seraphine…:_ Quatre's mined whispered in surprise as his eyes widened.

            _:I mean it.:_ She told him, _:As much as I care for all the Gundam Pilots, as much as I care for Trowa, what he did to you was inexcusable.:_ Her eyes hardend, _:And had I known about it, I would have tracked that little snipe down and beat the snot out of him for hurting you so much!:_

            Quatre gasped, surprised at the venom in her voice. Seraphine raised herself to one elbow, and looked down at him. _:You're sensitive to people around you, Quatre.:_ She said, _:But sometimes, you can very easily get swept up by someone's emotions. You rarely ask for anything, but give everything in return.:_ She smiled at him, _:Everyone and everything has it's own time and place. If the time wasn't right for you, then you should stick with your feelings no matter what.:_ Her eyes softened for a moment_ :The fact that you did proves how strong you really are, because it takes a strong person to make a decision and stand by it.:_ She smiled at him as she leaned forward, _:And you are a strong person.:_ She tapped him on the end of his nose as he looked at her for a moment, then smiled.

            "Is this a private conversation?" Duo's voice called startling them both as he raised up to one elbow. "Or can anyone join in?" He arched his eyebrow.

            "Duo!" Quatre whispered as he sat up, as did Seraphine as he looked over at him. "I…I didn't think you were awake!"

            "I'm not!" Duo said as he rubbed his eyes sleepily, his hair disheveled with loose strings sticking out all over the place, despite herself, Seraphine started the chuckled.

            Duo shot her a look, "You promised you would say a thing!" Duo pointed an accusing finger at her as she looked at him, getting herself under control.

            "I'm not saying a thing." She said, her eyes twinkling, as she tried to smother another giggle. Quatre looked at her, then to Duo and almost started laughing as well.

            "See what you've done?!" Duo shouted, "You got him started!"

            "Duo, I'm really sorry." Quatre said, trying not to laugh.

            "Gee, Duo." Seraphine said, "This is a hole new look for you." She paued thoughtfully, "Who ever thought that the God of Death could have a bad hair morning!" She laughed.

            "Rotten witch!" Duo said as he threw a pillow at Seraphine who caught it square in the face. The pillow dropped, leaving a surprised expression on Seraphine's face as Duo pointed a finger at her.

            "Ah ha!" He cried in triumph, "But you didn't see that one coming!"

            Seraphine narrowed her eyes, "You should know better than to get into a battle with me, Maxwell!" She grinned evilly, and suddenly Duo was struck with a pillow from behind.

            "Hey!" He cried out, as he grabbed another pillow and leapt to his feet, "Using your power! That's cheating!"

            "All's fair in love and war!" Seraphine cried, as she grabbed a pillow, and soon an all out pillow fight was waged between the three friends as cries of surprise and laughter ran through the halls of Winner Mannor, Rashid walked to the entrance of Master Quatre's room and smiled at the joyous laughter from the occupants inside.

            "He's going to be just fine." He whispered to himself as he turned and left.

            Soon after, the chamber became quite again as all three had fallen back asleep. If someone were to look inside, they would find a Seraphine with Quatre's head cradled on her should her hand resting gently upon his hair and Duo fast asleep his head pillowed on her stomach with her arm draped over his shoulder and it looked…. right.


End file.
